1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to mode conversion of electrical signals. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for converting between single-ended signaling and differential signaling to transmit serial data streams.
2. Related Art
Single-ended (e.g., coaxial) cables are commonly used to transmit signals among computer systems, peripheral devices, input/output (I/O) devices, and/or other types of electronic devices. During the transmission of a signal along a single-ended cable, noise may be caused by crosstalk, inductive coupling, and/or capacitive coupling on the wire used to transmit the signal and/or a difference in ground voltage between the transmitter and receiver of the signal. Moreover, the receiver's sensitivity to the noise may increase with the data transmission rate between the transmitter and receiver. As a result, noise may produce errors in the signal and preclude effective communication between the transmitter and receiver, particularly in modern, high-bandwidth applications.
On the other hand, differential (e.g., twisted pair) cables may facilitate the removal of noise by transmitting two signals of equal amplitude and opposing polarities on two separate wires. The receiver of the signals may then obtain the transmitted signal as the voltage difference between the two complementary signals. At the same time, noise may be transmitted equally along both wires and subtracted away by the receiver.
Unfortunately, differential cables may be associated with a number of drawbacks. First, the increased number of wires may increase the material costs and diameters of differential cables over those of single-ended cables. Differential cables may also be less flexible and/or more prone to breaking than single-ended cables. Differential wires may further cause differential- to common-mode conversion (e.g., skew between N and P wires) within the twisted pair and/or the opposite conversion, resulting in differential signal degradation. Finally, stripping and soldering of twisted wires during fabrication of differential cables may be performed manually by humans, whereas fabrication of single-ended cables may be automated by machines.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for mitigating cost, complexity, size, and/or flexibility issues associated with the manufacture and use of differential cables.